Hauntings and Psychics!
by PsychicOtaku182
Summary: FINISHED!SPR goes on a case and meets the Taniyama Pychic Investgation team! Set in an alternate reality. NARUxMAI,MONKxMIKO,YASUHARAxOC,MASAKOxJOHN,LINxOC
1. Chapter 1

This is a Ghost Hunt fanfistion. I don't own Ghost hunt, though I really would like to. This is set in an alternate reality. Please reveiw.

Note

Flames will be used to further Pryokenetic abillities!

* * *

Kazuya Shibuya let his eyes wonder around the room that would be the Base. As head of Shibuya Psychic Research, he could be critical of the people and places around him. At seventeen, he was so full of himself that he was commonly called Naru.

"Ah, Shibuya-san, I hope you don't mind, it's not as if I don't trust your company, but um, I also hired another psychic research team."

"As long as I'm not blamed for their mistakes."

"Ah, of course not." Their client left the room.

"Yo, Naru-chan, where do I put this?" Housho Takigawa asked, carrying one of the moniters.

"Over there."

"So, you're Shibuya Psychic Research?" a female voice said from the door.

"Yes. I'm Kazuya Shibuya. This is my assistant, Lin."

"Housho Takigawa, a monk from Mt. Koya."

"Ayako Matsuzaki, a Miko."

"John Brown, an Australian exorcist."

"Masako Hara, a medium."

"Pleased to meet you." the new comer was an attractive sixteen-year-old girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Mai Taniyama, and this is my associate, Tara Smith."

"Please, call me Yuki." The second one was about twenty-eight, with similar looks to the other girl, though she was paler.

"Um, Shibuya-san, this is the other team I called. This is the Taniyama Psychic Investigation team. I hope you can work together." Once more their client left quickly, as if he were afraid.

"So, Taniyama-san, you have a small team. Will you be all right with just you two?" asked Kazuya.

'Don't worry about us, Shibuya-san. Mai and I can take care of ourselves.'

Naru recoiled slightly at the sound of Yuki's voice in his head. "You're a telepathic?" he asked, gingerly.

"As well as a psycometrist. Mai does more with spirits than I do. She can see them accurately as well as communicate with them in her sleep."

" An ESP? Well, let's all see if we can't wrap this up quickly." Naru had begun to think that maybe, just maybe, he was in for a wild case with those two girls.


	2. Chapter 2

So, this is chapter 2. Sorry it's so short!

**Warning:Flames will be used to further pyrokenetic abilities!!**

* * *

"So this is your equipment? I haven't used all this stuff since I was in school. Thermograph, monitors, infrared, super-high-speed, this stuff is pretty high-tech." Mai seemed to be at home surrounded by all this expensive equipment.

"If you don't use all this, what do you use?" asked Monk-san.

"We use these." Yuki said, carrying a box. She reached in and pulled out a little ball. "Their called 'Private Eyes'. Their little cameras that install themselves. They can also have microphones. They won't be on the market for another year or so, but since Mai and I invented them, we obviously get to use them whenever we want to."

"How do they install themselves?" Lin was curious.

"We just put them on the floor, run the software, and they take care of the rest. Each one has a chip and a reader inside, so that there's never more than one in a room, unless it's really big, then it will ask how many you want in there. Normally the most that you would need is two." Mai answered his question. "The information is automatically fed into the computer, where we get data readings and charts, as well as video and audio surveillance."

"Wow! I'm impressed! You came up with that system all by yourselves?" Monk-san wasn't the only one who was impressed.

"Well, the idea was my mom's. I promised her before she died that I would finish it for her. Since Yuki was my aunt's adopted daughter, she and mom had been working on it to begin with. We just finished it, perfected it, patented it, and sold it to a company, on the condition that we could have as many as we want for whatever we wanted."

"So, your dad is okay with you doing this?" Ayako asked.

"My dad is dead. I don't have a single living blood relative."

"Not one?" Masako sound as if she was sorry for Mai.

"No. But it's all right! I've got Yuki and my job, I've got everything I really need in life; I miss my parents sometimes, but I don't like crying, and neither did mom!" Mai's cheerfulness proved to be contagious.

"Why don't you prove those 'Private Eyes' actually work?" Kazuya wanted to see this.

"All ready done. All that has to be done now is to monitor the screen, and do all the technical stuff. You know, seeing if we can't get the spirit to move on, and if we can't talk it into leaving, exorcising it." Yuki was very fast. In the time all that talking had gone on, she had ran the program and set up the cameras.

"Whoa!" and other exclamations of the sort came from the SPR staff. Sure enough, there on the computer screen were images of every room in the house, excluding the bathrooms, of course!

Later...

The members of SPR came into the Base after having set up equipment and seeing if there were spirits in the house. The two girls were there. Yuki was looking over a pad of paper. They didn't realize that Kazuya and the rest were back, and continued their conversation.

"This doesn't look like it will be a particularly easy case, Mai."

"Good. I like challenges. With that other research team here, things should be very interesting. After all, the one seems to be highly susceptible to possession. If these spirits are really this desperate to leave, they may try to use her as a tool."

"Who may try to use me as a tool?!" Masako was upset at being talked about.

"Oh, hello. We were just talking about the spirits in this house. How's everything going? There was a 7degree drop in temperature a few minutes ago in the den." Mai seemed unfazed by Masako's outburst. Rather, she seemed to calm down quite a bit.

"You never answered my question!" Masako was beginning to see red.

"Didn't she hear any of the conversation? They stood there for what? four minutes?" there goes not knowing they were there.

"Mai, answer her question, please. Her thoughts are ever so slightly macabre in nature."

"Very well. It's pointless though. The spirits, of course! Who else?" Mai's voice held a degree of incredulousness in it.

"We have a drawing of what it looks like, done by our dear Mai. Rather macabre thing to look at, is it not?" Yuki handed the pad of paper to Kazuya. The image was indeed macabre, having a likeness to a bloody mess. Masako looked like she would be sick.

"That explains the smell of blood." was all she could say.

"Here. Take two of these. It should help that headache that's coming on to dissipate faster." Yuki handed Masako a small bottle. The label read "Acetaminophen'.

"What is it?" Masako asked.

"It's a pain reliever. In America, we often just call it 'Tylenol©'." -!!


	3. Chapter 3, Naru focused

Hi! I'm sooooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update!! Please treat me kindly!! Enjoy chapter 3!

**WARNING: FLAMES WILL BE USED TO FURTHER PYROKENETIC ABILITIES!!!**

* * *

With Masako lying down and the others out in the house investigating, Naru had a chance to take a closer look at this Taniyama Mai. She was 16 years old with mid-neck-length brown hair, brown eyes, and a slender figure clothed in a vintage patterned sundress. She was a tad delicate, but not so much so that she looked like a fall would cause her to shatter (unlike Hara-san, who would shatter, or so you would think). She was busy monitoring the computer as Yuki walked through the house making sure that everything was in place.

"Hey, Mai. Would you mind being terribly nice and making me some Lemon Green tea?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

"Thanks. Should I call Osamu-kun?"

"No. Wait until tomorrow. If things are still about the same, then we'll call him. Until then, let's leave him alone to work on his college entrance exams."

"Kay. Be there in a few."

She had made it her personal mission, along with proving Naru wrong about female psychics not making good paranormal researchers, to ensure that everyone was as comfortable as they could possible be, given the situation.

"Osamu-kun?" Naru was a tad worried that he'd have to deal with another woman to smart for her own good.

"Yasuhara Osamu-kun. He's my part-timer. I keep wondering how he feels about having a boss that's a year younger than he is. But Yuki is the co-owner, so we usually say that she's the real boss. After all, she keeps Osamu-kun and myself in line." She laughed.

At first, Naru had been annoyed by her cheerfulness, despite the fact she was in a supposedly haunted house, but in time, he had begun to enjoy her sunny presence. Not that he let it show. He was mean, vain, self-righteous, almost her exact opposite, to say the least. Yet it never seemed to faze her for more than a minute.

_**Flashback……….**_

"I suppose that you have Yuki along as the real paranormal researcher, correct?"Naru asked, smugly.

"Eh? What would make you think that?" she gave him a quizzical look.

"Well, it's just that female psychics, those that see spirits, don't make good researchers."

"Oh really? Well, we'll just have to see about that, Shibuya Kazuya. I have every intention of proving you wrong, sir."

"I'm never wrong."

"You are this time."

End Flashback……… 

Only a few minutes after that, she was asking if he'd like a cup of tea. He had accepted, gratefully. It was made exactly the way he liked it. Green tea, two drops of lemon, one spoon of sugar. She wasn't still mad at him? She had glared at him with a vengeance when he said that female psychics didn't make good psy-researchers. Now she was talking to him as if nothing had happened. She was different, even for psychics. She was constantly doing something. She would read a little, make a few notes, check the temperature, make sure everything was doing what it should, and making tea. Naru wondered if there was some one like her in Japan that he could hire on as part of his staff. He shook his head. It wouldn't be the same. No two people are exactly alike. Still, it would be nice. To have a cheerful, busy, cute, What!! Did he just say "CUTE"?! He quickly left the room to look around the house himself. Or at least, that's what he told Mai. Cute? He thought she was cute? No. He couldn't think like that. She was his business rival. Still, she was cute. Naru walked trough the house. The case could end soon. He wouldn't mind. And yet he might. Suddenly, Naru heard a noise. He turned around to see a bookshelf coming down, with no time for him to move.


	4. Chapter 3, Mai focused

Here's a Mai focused recap of chap. 3. We all know what Naru was thinking, now let's focus on Mai. I will be introducing the clients to the readers soon.

**WARNING: FLAMES WILL BE USED TO FURTHER PYROKENETIC ABILITIES!!!**

Remeber, reviews are love! Please enjoy!

* * *

With Hara-san lying down and the others walking around, Mai knew that she was under the scrutiny of Shibuya-san. She decided to ignore it. Picking up the file on the case, she began to reread it. The house was 75 year-old; Victorian influenced architecture, and an apparent poltergeist. The house had never been occupied for more than a month. It's residents complained about loud noises, flying objects, extremely cold temperatures, and the sound of a child crying. Mai's drawing had shown a woman, maybe 25-years-old, with numerous cuts on her body and a terrified look on her face. The spirit had begged for help, pleaded for a release from the house. Mai had felt the woman's pain as keenly as if it was her own. She felt certain that Hara-san was in danger of being possessed. Mai had no fear for her self; she had confidence in her Gaelic spirit charm. A small Celtic knot necklace that she wore around her neck. Without even trying, she found her mind wondering over to Shibuya-san. Of course, she wouldn't turn around to study him; she already had a photographic image inside her mind. He was difficult. He had made it clear that he didn't think that she could handle herself. He was arrogant, self-righteous, smart, and handsome; Mai didn't mind admitting that, minus all the arrogance, Shibuya-san was, as her British friend would say, fetching. Mai wondered if, perhaps, she should have told him about Yuki being a PK user as well.

"Hey, Mai. Would you mind being terribly nice and making me some Lemon Green tea?" Yuki's voice came over the two-way.

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

"Thanks. Should I call Osamu-kun?"

"No. Wait until tomorrow. If things are still about the same, then we'll call him. Until then, let's leave him alone to work on his college entrance exams."

"Kay. Be there in a few."

"Osamu-kun?" Shibuya-san's question reminded her that he was still in the room. "Yasuhara Osamu-kun. He's my part-timer. I keep wondering how he feels about having a boss that's a year younger than he is. But Yuki is the co-owner, so we usually say that she's the real boss. After all, she keeps Osamu-kun and myself in line." Mai laughed a little. Shibuya-san didn't do anything. Jezz! That man was a robot! Did he ever laugh? Mai turned her thoughts to the more physical aspects of her new business rival. He was about 5'9", seventeen-years-old, obviously better suited for academia (though still in good shape), raven black hair, sapphire blue eyes, pale skin, and he wore nothing but black clothing. She pondered, momentarily, if perhaps Shibuya-san was mourning some one very dear to him. Perhaps a sibling? She would never know, more than likely. Suddenly, Shibuya-san stood up and started to walk out.

"I'll go look around the house." He stated, at her slightly quizzical look. She continued to ponder him. Her own experiences with being a part-timer were recalled. Once, quite a long time ago, she had been stupid and childish, yet still interested in parapsychology. Her uncle had been a ghost hunter back then, and he had allowed her to come with him on a few case. Shibuya-san reminded her of that. Working for her uncle those years, she had learned how to do all the things she needed to do to work as a ghost hunter. When he died, he had left his business to her. Yuki had been there to help her get on her feet and to keep Taniyama Psychic Investigations afloat. Her uncle and Shibuya-san had a few things in common. Mainly their arrogance, but there were other things. Suddenly, Mai saw some movement on the screen. Shibuya-san was walking through the halls. But that wasn't what had caught Mai's attention. The bookshelf behind him was slowly rocking, back and forth. It was going to fall! Mai immediately took off down the hall towards where he was. As she reached him, the bookshelf began to fall, and he looked up at it, with nowhere to go and no time to move.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry it took so long! I'm currently working on a series called 'Emotions', so please check it out and review.

I don't own Ghost Hunt. If I did, Naru and Mai would be going steady, Masako would be with John, and Lin would be with **ME**! Got it? **Good**.

**NO FLAMES!!**

* * *

The bookcase came crashing down right as Yuki rounded the corner with Lin-san. There was a strange groaning noise and as the dust cleared it became apparent that Naru was all right. 

"What just happened?" Lin asked, bewildered by the remains of the bookcase on either side of his young boss.

"Yuki!" Mai practically vaulted over the broken wood to her now swaying business partner. "Help me get her to the Base!" Mai pleaded, struggling to support the now unconscious girl.

"Hai" Lin picked Yuki up bridal style and carried her down the hall with ease. Setting her gently on the couch that was in the room, he quickly got out a blanket to cover her with.

"Would you mind explaining what that was all about?" Naru asked. If the incident only minute's prior had shaken him any, he showed no sign of it.

"Yuki has PK. She has two types. PK-ST and PK-LT. The bookcase would have crushed you under its weight. Yuki used her PK, not only to break the shelf, but also to move the two halves and the books to either side of you. The problem with that is that it takes a lot of energy and she didn't have time to properly prepare. Normally, she's just a little tiered and hungry afterwards, but if she doesn't prepare, she passes out." Mai explained, fanning Yuki with an empty folder. She was obviously worried about her friend. Lin handed her a glass of tea and set up a small electric fan so that it was blowing on the still unconscious woman.

"So you're saying that not only is she a telepathic and a psychomitrist, but she's also a PK user?" Lin asked, sipping his own tea calmly.

"Yes. The most impressive thing she's done with her PK would be making a Cherry tree grow from a seed to a tree about the size of one that's been growing for about thirty years in five minute's time."

"That is impressive. I don't believe I've heard of her though. Some one with that much power and few adverse affects, shouldn't she be more well known?" Naru asked.

"She is. She doesn't use her real name though. And she hasn't done any thing on TV. She was tested here in Japan. I don't know what happened to the tapes, they're probably in storage, but she was tested in a controlled lab environment."

"What name did she use?" Naru asked.

"Mab A. S. Montgomery."

"I've heard of her. What does the 'A.S.' stand for?" Lin asked.

"The full name is Mab Aleena Solange Montgomery. I don't know the story behind it, if there is a story. There probably isn't."

"Well, I suppose that when she comes to that you should thank her Naru." Lin said, looking at Kazuya pointedly.

"Yes. I suppose I should. I'm going to go look around some more. Lin, stay here and watch the cameras." Naru wasn't called 'Naru' for nothing.

Lin sighed and shook his head.

"I swear, one of these days that boy is going to find himself on the painful end of a very hard slap." He said, turning to the computer.

"Yes. He does seem to have that affect on others, doesn't he?" Mai took her teacup over to the sink to wash it.

"It's even worse if you have to live in the same house with him all the time. I've known him since he was a child. I knew his parents before they even thought about having children. And yet for the life of me, I cannot get that boy to listen to me even a quarter of the time!" Lin rubbed his temple in an attempt to quell the on coming headache that was beginning to become chronic.

"I understand. My uncle was the same way. Shibuya-san reminds me of my uncle, and working around him reminds me of when _I_ was a part-timer." Mai said.

"You were a part-timer?"

"Yep! It wasn't until about two-years ago that I started to run the company. Before that I worked for my uncle as a secretary and as manual labor. He was as bad as Shibuya-san, maybe worse. Does Shibuya-san regularly forget to tell some one when there's a possibility that they might be a target?"

"No. Your uncle did that?"

"Unfortunately. He did that a lot. But I learned a lot from him, so I guess I can forgive him."

Lin didn't say anything. All he did was look at the two young women that were at the couch. Yuki had finally come to. He found himself feeling very relieved all of a sudden. He turned around and began to study the monitor.

_The Next Day…._

"Ohayo-gozimasu!" A cheerful face said, rolling in a cart of food. "I don't believe that we've been introduced! My name is Nakamura Sora! My parents hired you to get rid of the poltergeist, right?"

"Yes." Mai took the cart from the girl with an equally cheerful expression. The girl was about seventeen, with lightly tanned skin, black hair pulled into a messy bun, and olive green eyes. She was wearing a light pink tank top, a teal green skirt, brown sandals that looked like they belonged on a Greek vase, and small rectangular black-rimmed glasses. She was approximately 5'2 ½" with a willowy build. The doorbell rang.

"Excuse me a moment." She said. "I've got it!" She shouted as she ran to the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi. My name is Yasuhara Osamu. I'm with Taniyama Psychic Investigation. My boss called me the yesterday."  
"Oh, yes! My parents said you were coming. Please, come in."

"Thank you."

* * *

Sorry it doesn't have much action. We'll get there in the next chapter._** I'm**_ still not positive exactly were this is going, so bear with me. 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Next Chapter up! This one begins the action, please enjoy! Note! The spell is something I made up!

* * *

"Ah, Mai-san, Yuki-san, here are the files that you asked me to bring." A young man, about seventeen, with brown hair, medium tan skin, and gray eyes walked into the room. He was dressed in khaki pants, brown shoes, a light blue polo shirt, and black rimmed glasses of a similar style to Sora-san's. 

"Ah! Osamu-kun! How are you doing with the entrance exams? Thank you for coming out here." Mai was obviously happy to see her employee.

"It wasn't a problem. They're coming along. I have an essay to finish by next week, but that's it for this month." The young man identified as Yasuhara Osamu said, smiling at his bosses.

"That's good, ne?" Yuki said to Mai and Yasuhara both.

"Eh!" Both employer and employee answered at the same time, eliciting laughter from the three members of Taniyama Psychic Investigation. It was as though they were sharing a private joke. Naru was determined not to show his dislike of what he perceived as competition. Lin looked over at the slightly peeved young man that he worked for. This was very interesting to the stoic Chinese man. His boss had never dealt with such, what was the word? Bubbly? People before. It was driving the poor guy insane, and Lin was enjoying the show. He glanced over at Yuki. Whether it was his imagination or not, she seemed a little tiered. More than likely she was still recuperating from her sudden use of PK the day before. Masako looked tiered as well.

"Hara-san, you seem tiered. Did something happen last night?" John asked, concerned by the psychic's pale appearance.

"Eh. Last night, a spirit was in the room. I couldn't sleep, because if I did, I was certain that it would possess me." The young woman held a hand to her mouth, hidden by the wide sleeve of her kimono.

"Would you like to try using a Gaelic protection spell tonight?" Mai asked.

"Mai!" Yuki gave her a slightly reproaching look.

"What? Just a little one. I won't try any banishing spells, I promise! I have an extra disk in my bag, it'd be easy." Mai had both hands up in a 'Don't Shoot Me!' stance.

"Just a little one. I don't want to have to go out to get fifty thousand things." Yuki seemed to be a little perturbed with Mai.

"A Gaelic protection charm?" Masako asked.

"Yep! It's really simple, you just take a small metal charm, like a pendant or something, and you hang it on the wall. Then you invoke the divine fire. That's all there is to it. The ones that you can actually carry around are harder to make, and I don't have the necessary things for that."

"I'll try it. If that's alright, that is." Hara-san was always as polite as the situation would allow her to be.

_Later…_

Taniyama-san held a medium-sized metal pendant. It was shaped like the one she wore around her neck, only it was larger.

"_**Glórmhar sólás, **__**sár**__**-**__**álainn**__**tine,**__** tuirlingím **__**ó**__**spear **__**cumhdaíonn tú **__**muid **__**ó**__**olc **__**i**__**na**__**mairbh**__**Shábháilteá **__**muid, dó seirbhíseach, **__**ó**__**iad**__**sin**__**cé muid **__**nó **__**aghaidhgen **__**muid**__**féin**__**"**_

She chanted softly. The charm glowed silver for a second and the candle that was on the table in front of her went out.

"There. All done. Told you it was simple!" Mai looked at Masako, after she hung the charm on the wall above the psychic's bed.

"What did you say? That chant, I mean. What was it you were saying?" Ayako asked.

"Huh? Oh, the chant. It translates roughly to, '_Heavenly light, divine fire, descend from the sky; protect us from the evil in the dead. Save us, your servants, from that which we cannot deify ourselves._'. Something close to that, I don't know the exact translation. You can use that same chant for all sorts of things. Trust me, I've used it a lot!" If the spell had tiered her out any, she showed no sign of it, becoming even more cheerful than before.

_That night…._

Lin looked at the monitor. They had been working on this case for four days, and nothing substantial had happened. There had been a few loud noises, low temperatures, and one or two manifestations. The incident with the bookcase had been the most obvious occurrence. Hara-san was certain that this lull would end soon. He thought for a moment about Yuki. He hoped that she would be well rested when the lull did end. She was still a little tiered from saving Naru, spending most of the day at base monitoring the screens with him. He admitted that he definitely felt some attraction to the American woman. She was 5'3"; almost snow pale skin, brown hair that was cut like Hara-san's but longer, and brown eyes. She was slender, but not overly skinny. She was curvy, but not too much so. She was attractive. Plain and simple. A noise over the speaker attracted his attention. The knob on the door to Hara-san's room was shaking, but the monitor in her room showed nothing wrong. It seemed that the spirit charm had worked. He looked at the other monitors. There was several very low temperatures, and the coffee table had move about two feet. He looked at the monitor for the room Yuki and Mai were sharing. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Taniyama-san's breathing was obviously a little shallow, but Yuki had already told him that Mai was gifted at Astral Travel in her dreams.

"_Her breathing may become noticeably shallow at night. It's nothing to worry about. She's just traveling Astrally. She gathers a lot of information pertaining to a case that way. If something's wrong, I'll know."_

She had been very confident. He turned off the light and went to bed. After all, even silent Chinese men needed their sleep.

_The next day…._

"I slept much better last night. Thank you." Masako looked well rested. Yuki looked a little tense, but then again, she was 'attacked' by their client's dog. It jumped on her. To put it lightly, Yuki wasn't exactly a dog person. Granted, she didn't shout, but she was not the happiest. Yuki was defiantly a cat person, a fact proven by the knowledge that she had three cats. An Australian Bombay named Bastet, an Egyptian Mau named Speckles, and a brown short hair (mixed breed, no one was sure what type of cat it was) named Chai. And she regularly had to take care of Mai's cat, Bell, while the teen was on a business trip to a different island.

"I'm glad you slept well, Hara-san." Mai said. She wasn't ruffled like her older colleague. The day progressed with a few poltergeist occurrences. At about noon, though, things got interesting.

**BAM!!**

"Hara-san!" John's startled cry brought the other running, if they hadn't already been running that is. The priest stood over the young psychic, worried about the slumped figure.

"John, what happened?"

"We were walking down the hall when she slammed into the wall. I'm not positive about what happened, but the hallway was very cold. I think she may have been possessed." John went back to monitoring the girl.

"Lin, let's get her to base."

"Hai." (A/N: He doesn't talk much, does he?)

_At Base…._

They had laid Masako on the couch that Yuki had been on just two nights before. Suddenly, they heard a crash. Turning around, they saw 'Masako' holding a broken piece of glass, a murderous glint in her lifeless eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Picking up where we left off. Hope you enjoy, and please review not only this story, but my other ones as well. I have desided to except flames, but I'll still be practicing with them, only now it will be in a controlled lab invroment.

* * *

'Masako' advanced on the group slowly. Her eyes, burning with the fires of hell, leveled on Naru. 

"YOU!! Did you honestly think that you could just go on with your life, and leave me here!" Masako shrieked, raising the shard above her head and bringing it down aimed straight at Naru's head.

THUNK!

Masako crumpled in a heap on the floor. Yuki stood behind the unconscious girl, the book she had been reading raised to hit 'Masako' again, if need be.

"Did you have to hit her?" Naru questioned.

"Yup! If you hesitate, you might lose your head in this job. Besides, she'll only be out for about twenty minutes, I wasn't positive that I'd hit the nerve so I raised the book as a precautionary measure. It is my suggestion that we either tie her up, or put a immobilizing spell on her." It was incredible how cheerful Yuki could be.

"What about an Exorcism?" John asked.

"Well, we could do that, but I think the only thing that would happen then is that the spirit would go to some one else, and that may be more dangerous than leaving her possessed."

"I agree. All the other women here, with the possible exception of Taniyama-san and Yuki-san, have much better fighting skills than Hara-san. If you will give me a minute, I'll prepare for the immobilization spell." Lin spoke up, startling a few people.

"Mai is a better fighter than I am, but I can hold my own rather well."

"I thought as much. Otherwise, the conversation the two of you were having yesterday in Chinese wouldn't make much sense." Lin had to resist the urge to chuckle at the reactions of the two girls. Yuki started to whistle; while Mai stared at her feet like her white sandals were the most fascinating thing on the face of the planet. Mai looked up at him and glared.

"Repeat a word of that to anyone, in any language, and I'll grind you into dust. Got it?" Taniyama's words were punctuated by her trying to stomp on Lin-san's foot.

"Mai. Please don't hurt anyone. Last time you stepped on some one's foot it was you cousin and his toe swelled up to twice it's original size."

"Eheheheh." Mai scratched the side of her head as an embarrassed gesture. Lin suppressed his natural urge to chuckle at the antic of the two girls as he placed Masako in a spell -induced sleep.

* * *

_Later…_

"Okay, according to the files that Yasuhara-san brought, the house was built in Meji 5, that would be approximately 1872. The owners were a Tanaka Hideki and his wife, Tanaka Hoshiko. They had a daughter named Tanaka Kaede. Kaede-shi married a man named Motomi Kazuya and became Motomi Kaede. Three years into their marriage, Kaede had a miscarriage and it tore their unstable relationship to shreds. Kaede-shi became, slightly erratic, to say the least. One moment she would cling to Kazuya, the next moment she'd burst into tears and throw things at him. As for Kazuya-shi, with his wife's unpredictable behavior, he began to loath being near her. He would make-up excuses to leave his wife for three and four weeks at a time. Eventually, in his travels, he found comfort in a woman addressed in these papers only as "Himiko". Kazuya wanted to have a child, not with his wife, but with Himiko. So, he told his wife that he was leaving her and never coming back. She got clingy and emotional. The two of them argued, and the neighbors called for the police, however, when the police got there, Kazuya had already left, and Kaede was no where to be found. A few weeks later, the police came by the house and heard a scream. The broke down the door and found the back down swinging on it's hinges and Kaede lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Her body was riddled with cuts. Kazuya was found in Kyoto only two days later, on a business trip for the company he worked for. When told about his wife's death, he seemed very upset and mourned his wife for about three months. After that, he married Himiko and they had three children, two boys and one girl. The boys were named Osamu and Kyo, respectively. The girl was named Chika. When Chika was sixteen, she suddenly started acting much the same way Kaede had the last few years of her life. Eventually, she killed her father, mother, and her brother Osamu. Then she and her brother, Kyo ran off. Chika changed her name, married her brother, and they had six children. Chika apparently changed back to her normal self after she killed the members of her family that were home. Kyo came home and she told him that a gang had done it and that she had hid in the basement. It wasn't Since then, the house has had numerous problems with men who left their wives for other women dying, men with similar looks to Kazuya-shi being shot, women who have had relationships with married men being strangled, and the children of these women and the married men being stabbed. They are always killed by sixteen-year-old girls. Kaede was sixteen when she married Kazuya. Seeing any pattern here?" Yuki looked up from the file that Yasuhara-san had brought her. "The only thing I see missing is the jerk or witch that's cheating."

"I see your point. There is a pattern and it's strange that the pattern was broken. I wonder what happened." Naru took the file from Yuki as she handed it to him.

"I don't know. What I do know is that in two days, our clients daughter, Sora, will turn in sixteen in two days. You look a little bit like one Motomi Kazuya and you have the same name. My guess is, as I said, every one that looks like Motomi Kazuya dies. I think that maybe, because everyone that's lived in this house has complained about a poltergeist, I think that the spirit of Kaede-shi has picked you as her next target. Mai, what type of spirit is possessing her, do you know?"

"Female, mid-to-late twenties. She's not the only spirit in this house though. Since Hara-san was possessed, the spirits have gotten easier to sense. I suggest we keep our guard up." Mai looked at Yuki from the computer screen.

"I thought so. Kaede-shi was twenty- five, almost twenty-six when she died. I may or may not be right, but at the moment, I think this is all we have to go by."

* * *

Sorry it stops at such a horrible place. I'm sure you'll forgive me! Right? (Nervous laugh) Okay then. BYE!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, here's the next part, sorry it's so short!

* * *

"I think this is all we have to go by." Yuki's words were final. She had a point, they were better off with the spirit trapped inside Masako than it floating around or trying to posses some one else. Still, John traced the features of the young psychic with his mind.

He had never even considered telling her that he had feelings for her. Naru had her affection. If she was happy with Naru, then John could, despite his own feelings, let her go.

That didn't mean that he was at all happy with the fact that Masako's body was acting as a prison for the spirit. Nor was he happy about the fact that Shibuya-san, despite his almost unreadable expression, clearly had an interest in Taniyama-san. Nor was he happy about the fact that he was friends with Mai and yet he knew that Masako would not be. (A/N: He has a dilemma)

John decided that he would go for a walk. Takigawa-san decided that he would go with the young exorcist.

"Oi! John, what's wrong?" Takigawa caught up with the glum looking Ausie.

"I'm worried. Is Lin-san sure that it won't do Masako any harm to keep her under that spell?"

"He's sure. But that's not really the problem, is it? You like Masako, she thinks she likes Shibuya-san, and Naru is trying hard to figure out what he's feeling for that Jo-chan, Taniyama Mai. I'm right, aren't I?" The monk gave John a hard look.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. What makes you so sure that she doesn't like Naru?"

"Because she's chasing after him. She's treating Mai badly because Naru has an interest in her. Think about it, you want her to be happy, she wants to be with Naru-bou, no matter what he thinks about the matter. You really do like her as more than a friend, and I think she likes you that way to. She just hasn't sat down to really think about it yet."

"Maybe. Do you have some one that you like? So much that if hating you made that person happy, you'd be okay with it?"

"Yeah, actually I do. Don't tell any one, you promise?"

"I promise."

"I feel that way about Ayako. That's why I don't really complain that much about her hitting me."

"Huh. I think she likes you. I mean, she lets the things you say get a reaction from her. I heard some one else say some of the same things that you say to her and she just ignored them."

"I hope so. There's nothing stopping us from being a couple. Except the fact that I don't know what she feels."

"There technically isn't anything holding me back either. I may be an exorcist, but I haven't been ordained a priest, and won't be able to be for at least five more years."

"Really? So you can get married?"

"Yeah. Once I'm ordained a priest I can't, but I can be married and be a priest. It's like this; I can get married, and then be ordained. But, once ordained, I can't get married, even if I was married and the woman I was married to died. I can't be ordained until I'm 25, 24 at absolute youngest, unless of course the pope decides to ordain me, but that's a little far-fetched."

"Yeah, I guess that would be far fetched."

"I don't have to be ordained at all. It's not a necessity."

"Hmm, so that means you and Masako would be a cute couple?" Takigawa teased.

"I never said that!" The blonde blushed.

"Still, the two of you would look good together. Maybe when Masako is Masako again you should tell her."

"I'll- I'll think about it."

"Kay. Now, lets go back inside. If you want Masako back, then you had better get to work so that we can solve this case, ne?"

"Yeah. And you had better confess your love to Ayako soon, she isn't the type to wait."

"Don't I know it kid, don't I know it!" the two headed back to the house, talking about why they loved the women they loved.

Mai hated feeling useless. It meant that she was helpless. And that meant that she was weak. She hadn't been any of those things since she took over Taniyama Psychic Investigations. But that was how she felt now.

She sat at base, watching the monitors. Hara-san was laying on a futon on the floor. Her devoted admirer, John, checking in on her ever four-to-five minutes. Mai absentmindedly wished that she had someone that cared for her like that. Her eyes felt heavy, and the world went black.

* * *

Kay, hope you liked it, pleace review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! I don't own Ghost Hunt!

Many thanks to my new beta, everyone lets give a round of applause for SSJ4 Sailor Menz!

* * *

The pitch black darkness around her slowly began to fade thanks to the light given off by will-o-the-wisps. While glad that she no longer had to wander around visually deprived, the light failed to comfort her. Ignoring the wisps for now, Mai looked around looking for the reason as to why she was here. Her dreams usually had some sort of a point. 

"Mai." She whirled around as she heard some one say her name. Much to her surprise, there stood Shibuya-san.

"Eh? Naru? I'm not going to ask. Can you tell me what's going on? I don't know why, but I get the feeling that you know something."

"Look." He raised his hand and pointed at something. Mai turned her head to see what he was pointing at and involuntarily gasped.

"It's strange, isn't it? There's absolutely nothing holding her here. She got what she wanted."

"Then why is she still here?" Mai asked, somewhat confused.

"Listen closely."

Mai closed her eyes as she strained her ears to catch what it was he wanted her to hear.

'_Grudge…hate…rage…I love these emotions…so empowering…to feed off of them!'_

Her eyes snapped open, "Something is feeding off of these spirits' rage?! How sickening!"

"It is, isn't it?" He smiled, a tad wryly. "Something is here that could not be called a ghost. A monster, perhaps, but certainly not a ghost. Ghosts want to leave. This thing wants power."

"Then how do we destroy it?"

"All in due time. Right now, you must find where it's hiding. After that, you move on to why it here and then to how to get rid of it. It's easier to do than it may seem. All you have to do is follow the trail that your mind's eye will show you." He said as he slowly began to fade.

"Eh? Wait! What do you mean 'the trail that my mind's eye will show me'? I don't understand what you're saying. I don't understand!"

* * *

"Mai, what is it? What don't you understand? Mai!"

Mai, realizing that someone was calling out her name, opened her eyes and turned them towards a concerned Yuki who was looking over her.

"Eh? Yuki? Was I talking in my sleep?"

"Only at the end there. So, what don't you understand?"

"A lot of things." Naru and the other members of SPR walked in just in time to hear the last thing Yuki had said.

"So, there's something you apparently don't understand?" Naru looked at Mai smugly.

"Yeah, actually. I've been meaning to ask you; maybe you can clear this up for me. Why do you have to be such an arrogant little prick?" Naru glared at the girl and she glared right back.

"I hate to interrupt the two of you flirting and all, but if I don't get answers about that dream that you just had Mai, I'll have to resort to mind reading, because I really want to get this case over with. I've got a bet with Yasuhara that I'd like to win."

Sighing, Mai broke away from her glare war and proceeded to explain to Yuki what she needed to know, "There's something in this house. It's feeding off the emotions that the spirits are emitting. There's nothing holding them here. It's sort of like they're under hypnosis though. They don't realize that they've gotten what they want. Yuki, do you think that you could separate your conscious and go into the spirit that's in Hara-san? If you can break the hypnosis the spirit should just leave, which would free Hara-san."

"If it's okay with her employer, sure. I can try. We'd have to lift the barrier spell that prevents the spirit from leaving. If you could do a one-way, so that I could go in, but it can't come out until it's resolved its differences then-"

"No! You'd get stuck in there. Besides, it'd be easier to do a tunnel instead."

"A tunnel?" John asked.

"Yeah, it's like going through a one car tunnel through a mountain, except it's a one spirit tunnel to the subconscious mind. As the spirit comes back out, in other words Yuki's conscious, the tunnel closes, that way the other spirit can't come out, unless it's resolved its issues. What I want Yuki to do is simple. I'll set up a tunnel spell, Yuki will separate part of her spirit, the part that occupies the area of conscience thought, and it will go through the tunnel to the subconscious part of the spirit that's possessing Hara-san. If Yuki can 'awaken' the spirit's free will and make it remember that it's gotten what it wanted, then the spirit should be purified and will leave. It's up to all of you if you'd like to risk it, though nothing bad has ever happened before. However, that's not to say that something can't happen so please, take your time to think about it. We'll continue to investigate until you give us your answer." Mai bowed to them and went back to her work.

"What do you think, Naru-bou? It sounds like it might just be strange enough to work." Takigawa looked at the teenager.

"I think we should try it. I've seen it done a few times before. If Tara-san is willing to take the risks, since most of them only affect her, then it should be fine."

"Shibuya-san, what's the worse that could happen to Hara-san?" John asked. Takigawa gave the exorcist a small, reassuring smile.

"The worse that could happen is that the spirit remains unpurified and trapped in her body. Best case scenario, she's wakes up her usual self. She may be extremely hungry or thirsty, maybe tiered, but that's little compared to a lot of other things that could happen."

John smiled a little at the thought of getting Masako back, despite his inability to tell her about his feelings.

"If everyone is okay with this, raise your hand!" Leave it to Takigawa to take over. Still, every one raised their hand, except Lin who nodded instead and Naru who had already voiced his opinion. "Oi! Jo-chan! How long do you think you'll need for you to prepare for this thing?"

"Around two hours. Yuki has to prepare and I have to get a few things. Other than that there's not much else to be done."

"Alright. Matsuzaki-san, make some charms for us and one for Hara-san, when she wakes up. Also, Bou-san, if you would like to make some charms of your own as well, they'll compliment Matsuzaki-san's."

"No problem." The Miko stated.

"Sure." Bou-san looked at John and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Whenever you're ready, we can begin." Naru looked at the two girls that were currently looking at something. Mai looked at him.

"Okay but you may want to come have a look at this. It seems you have a doppelganger, Shibuya-san."

* * *

Come back next time! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken so long to update. I had issues writting it! And then Sailor hurt her hand, everyone wish her a speedy recovery!

* * *

"_Okay but you may want to come have a look at this. It seems you have a doppelganger, Shibuya-san."_

The others stared in shock at the image on the screen. Sure enough, there was Naru standing in direct sight of the camera. Lin's eyes darted back and forth between his boss and the screen with worry deeply etched into his features. Naru's reaction had come as a shock to the other members of the SPR group, although the Taniyama Psychic Investigations team didn't bat an eye. Naru had walked quickly over to the camera, his eyes widening considerable as he looked at the screen. His mouth moved as if forming a name. Mai and Yuki had left the room, Yuki going in one direction and Mai going in the other. Pretty soon Mai showed up on the screen. She walked around the doppelganger in a curious manner. Her mouth was moving, seemingly asking questions from the look of things. Naru turned the volume up.

"Who are you?" Mai stood directly in front of the doppelganger. "Can you tell me? I'd like to help if I can. Are you being forced to do something?"

"Hate." The doppelganger disappeared just as soon as it had finished speaking. Mai looked at the camera and shrugged and walked off-screen, presumably to make her way back to the base.

For the life of him, Naru couldn't figure out what to do.

Later…

Mai sat in the dark room, where Masako had been placed, with purple candles giving off the only source of light. Yuki had placed herself next to Hara-san. Carefully, so as to keep everything under control, Mai cast a simple tunnel spell, and Yuki's conscience left her as she started on her quest to help Masako and the spirit inside of her.

* * *

Yuki felt more than a little lost. Getting to the center of the spirit, to its actual presence, was like going through a maze. Yuki wondered if she'd ever get there. Finally, she found it, the very center of the spirit. A young woman, looking around twenty years of age, sat on a bench with a baby in her arms. Yuki felt sad as she watched. She would have to tell this spirit that this was just a dream and that the baby she was holding wasn't real, that she was hurting others as well as herself. Taking a deep breath, Yuki walked up to the woman.

"Motomi Kaede-san?"

"Hai?"

* * *

Masako had no idea where she was but wherever it was, it was dark. The last thing she remembered was walking down the hallway with John. Such as a sweet man. Always kind with never a bad thing to say about anyone.

Masako was pulled out of her musing as she thought she had heard her name being called and looked around in a frantic manner. She wanted nothing more than to get out of all the darkness. It was oppressing and she couldn't take much more of it. Looking to her left, she made out two blurry shapes up ahead, as if she was seeing them through glass that had been fogged up. She walked over to them as they had suddenly become a source of light. The only source of light she had.

It seemed as if two people were talking. One of the voices sounded like it belonged to someone she knew. Concentrating harder, Masako was able to make out Yuki's voice, but what she heard made no sense.

"You…stay…nothing here…don't…he's…there's…I'd…help…you…understand."

'_What is she saying? Maybe she's telling someone that they can't stay here but where is here exactly?"_

"Go…light…happier…go on." The dark world around her swirled and she closed her eyes to battle against the vertigo it was causing. The next time her eyes fluttered open, she saw that she was surrounded by several very worried faces. However, the most wonderful face for her to see, for some reason she didn't know, was John's.

* * *

As Masako's eye's finally opened, several sighs of relief came in tandem from the surrounding crowd of friends. John helped the young medium sit up as Mai handed her a glass of tea. Masako uttered a soft thank you as she took a sip of the warm liquid. Yuki had left the room saying that she was going to go lie down. Lin followed her, saying he needed to get something from his room, so he might as well accompany her.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was walking down the hallway with John and my head hurting." Masako's voice was a little hoarse, probably from the screaming the spirit had done.

"You were possessed."

"Oh. Why did I hear Yuki-san's voice?"

"We weren't able to perform an exorcism for fear of the spirit possessing someone else and that would have caused more damage, so Yuki separated her spirit from her body and, using a tunnel spell set up by Mai, went into the spirit that had possessed you. There wasn't anything really holding the spirit here, it was just under some sort of hypnosis." Bou-san explained to the bewildered psychic.

Masako just let everything sink in, as John's arm created a support for her back. Finishing the tea, Masako found herself feeling very drowsy. She couldn't keep her eyes open and she fell asleep on John, who blushed slightly. Bou-san gave him a thumbs-up before he left the room, scurrying quickly after the Miko because he 'wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt' as he had told John. The young exorcist shook his head. His friends were very strange people, but they were also wonderful.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Lin asked worriedly, as he put his arms out for the tenth time in this hallway alone, to catch Yuki if she fell.

"Yes. I'm fine. My head hurts a little, but I'm f…" Yuki suddenly toppled and landed in Lin's out-stretched arms. Kneeling in the hallway, Lin wondered if this happened every time she separated her conscience from her body. She was lying in his arms, legs askew, shaking and obviously dizzy. Lin gently picked her up, earning him a small moan as she complained softly about the spinning, and carried her to her room.

_This case, _he thought,_ has been going on for a little over a week. If it keeps up at this rate, Yuki will end up in the hospital, more than likely in the ICU. Taniyama-san didn't seem too upset with the thought of Yuki walking to their room alone, so this must not happen all the time or at least, not this bad. _

"I'm sorry. It's normally not this bad." Yuki's voice was soft and sounded a little strained.

"It's alright. I don't mind." Lin laid her gently on the bed Mai occupied at night. Going over to Yuki's bed, Lin pulled the covers down. Very carefully, as if she might break, Lin picked Yuki back up and placed her on the bed, covering her with the blankets, which she immediately curled further into.

"Try to get some rest. If you don't feel well enough to get up in the morning, don't force yourself to. I'm sure Taniyama-san can handle things for a day or two without you."

With that the room plunged into darkness as Lin flipped the light switch on his way out.

* * *

The next morning found a somewhat irritable Yuki flipping through the information in the files Yasuhara brought. Mai cringed slightly in the wake of her friend's sour and sadistic disposition. She was glad she had time to warn the members of SPR, and was pleased to see that they were staying out of Yuki's way. Mai knew that all day long Yuki would be worse than when she was pms-ing. She actually did okay then, but using her spiritual powers were draining and Mai cringed as she heard Yuki's muttered cussing. The man of the house hadn't taken Mai's advice and had actually been pretty rude to Yuki, causing Mai to wish that she could cast magic like on 'Bewitched'. Twitch your nose a little and Yuki's voice would disappear. Alas, she wasn't that lucky.

"Taniyama-san?"

"Hai, Lin-san?"

"Is she always like this when she's tired?"

"Unfortunately for humanity, yes. She'll calm down by dinner time, though."

"Good. Any more cussing and John just might pass out."

Mai snickered, earning her one heck of a glare from Yuki.

"If you find something amusing, Mai, then perhaps you have too much time on your hands. This case won't solve itself. Get over here and help me already!"

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

Ehehehehe! I can't help it, Mai has to work with caustic characters, doesn't she? Please review! 


	11. Chapter 11

Betaed copy. THE END IS NEAR!

* * *

A week had passed since Masako's possession and Naru was beginning to get irritated. Madoka had sent him information about the house and the land but so far he couldn't find anything. If that wasn't enough, it seemed as though his assistant had fallen hard for Yuki. Throw in a dash of Taniyama Mai plaguing his normal logical thoughts with her smiles and you have a very irate Naru.

"Ne, Naru, would you like some tea?" Speak of the devil, there she was.

"Hai" he continued looking at the files, not even glancing up.

"It would kill him to say thank you, wouldn't it?" He smirked as he heard Mai's whispered complaint as she set the tea down. Really, he was actually enjoying her company. NO! He did not just think that!

Naru felt her eyes on him and continued working until her gaze shifted. It had been strange. His first impression, while close, was also off. She was a puzzle. She was like Gene.

Gene. His twin. The older twin and he was dead.

But he wasn't going to focus on that right now.

A small thump drew his eyes to where Mai had been, only to find her asleep at her desk.

_Mai's dream…_

"_Hello, Mai." The Naru doppelganger smiled at the spunky brunette._

"_Hello. Are you willing to tell me who you are now?" She asked, circling him warily._

"_My name is Eugene, though I prefer Gene. I'm Naru's twin." He said, a sad smile on his face at the thought of his brother._

"_And I'm going to assume you're dead." He nodded. "No wonder he wears all black. So, why are you still here, shouldn't you have moved on?" Her voice was soft. It felt good to him, to know she was worried about him._

"_I can't. I don't know why. By the way, I'm older than Naru. Or, at least, I was." _

"_You are. Just because you won't grow older physically, doesn't mean you won't grow older period. Maybe you and Naru are connected?" She suggested, with a small smile._

"_Maybe. Anyway, you need to see this." And he faded out of sight as a different scene faded in._

_It was an old barn, common during the feudal era. Inside it was a man. His body was scarred and his once black hair was graying and jaggedly cut. His eyes were manic, yellow like those of a wolf. On the floor in front of him were symbols, which turned out to be a summoning circle, written in his own blood. As Mai watched, he began. The sound was terrible and Mai covered her ears to keep out the terrible screeching.It was like thousands of nails going across a black board and as the sound grew, the circle glowed an eerie light purple. The man laughed wickedly, taking pleasure in the sight. From a corner of the building he dragged a young woman, the woman Mai had seen in her first dream. _

_Her hair was stringy and matted, her clothes ragged and dirty. Her black eyes were wide open in fear as she was dragged to the center of the circle and bound. _

"_Hehehe, you, you will help me get my revenge on your father, brat!" The man laughed. Mai realized that the girl's outfit was once a very fine silk kimono. "He took my child, my future from me so I shall do the same to him!" He was going to kill her, the girl obviously realized and tried to move. _

_But the curse had started. _

_Mai realized what had happened. The man had summoned something that he had no control over. He had summoned a demon. The girl had been his sacrifice but it hadn't been enough so it devoured him as well. Rather than returning to Hell when its job had been completed, it stayed on the property, bound there by a young, inexperienced miko who had not survived her battle against it. _

"_So you understand now. This is unlike anything you, or my brother, have ever faced before. It will take everyone working together to send it back." Gene said, looking at Mai with worry, as she seemed somewhat ill. _

"_Back to Avernus." She whispered. Gene nodded. Avernus, Hell. _

"_You should wake up now." He said._

"_Does Naru know where you are?" She asked, softly. She knew the answer._

"No"_End Dream…_

Mai jerked awake, falling backwards and out of the chair she had been sitting in. Naru, at the sound of tumbling onto the floor, gave her a glance, before quickly turning back to keep himself from laughing at how _adorable_ she looked. Mai huffed.

"Some dodo during the feudal age summoned a demon to attack his lord. He was devoured as well. A few years later an inexperienced miko came by and bound it to the land, dying in her effort to get rid of it. The demon is what's controlling these spirits. We have to work together to cast it out." She said, brushing herself off. Everyone was quiet. They had all come in while she had been asleep and now a demon was the source of the problem.

The case was almost over.

Every one was running around the next day. The family was sitting anxiously in Naru's office while the others prepared for the exorcism. John, Ayako, Takigawa, and Lin were positioned at the four corners of the house. Mai and Naru were positioned at the front, while Masako and Yuki were in the back.

"Ready?" Mai asked over the walkie-talkies.

"Yeah"

"Ready"

"Here"

"God Willing, I'm ready"

"Mm"

Mai shook her head at Yuki's wordless answer. She obviously was waiting on Mai.

"Alright here goes nothing" she put the walkie-talkie down.

It began.

Everyone was shouting their chants, prayers, or spells as the exorcism continued. From within the house came screams and shouts as the spirits were sent out to smite the exorcists, only to be sent to the other side.

It continued on like that for an hour and then it came.


	12. Chapter 12

This is it! The betaed conclusion of Hauntings and Psychics! I've had lot's of fun, and might pull a sequel out of the hat if I have the right inspiration. It really took on a life of it's own, but that's okay!

Originally, Naru was supposed to wake up after the case had ended and realize it was just a dream, that Mai was his assistant, not girlfriend/business partner and that Yuki and Lin were actually engaged, but it didn't work out that way.

Please review, and enjoy!

* * *

The demon was a lofty seven feet tall and bore a scowl depicting all the hate and anger one could imagine. Masako promptly passed out as the demon attacked via the least guarded exit. The back.

Naru and Mai, together, had just enough strength to send the demon back from whence it came. While the others were trained to exorcise demons and the like, they lacked the proper knowledge and power needed to exorcise a demon of this caliber. This went double for Masako and Yuki as they had none kind of knowledge. However, the demon had underestimated Yuki.

Don't you just hate it when that happens?

John and Ayako were both clueless as to what was going on, so intent on their exorcisms that their eyes were closed tightly in prayer.

The demon lunged and in a rage of flames, was no more on this earth. Masako began to come round and the remaining spirits left with no fight. It was like a veil was lifted from the house. Yuki helped Masako up and they all walked to the front of the house were Mai and Naru were.

"Well, that went well." Bou-san said cheerfully.

Yuki collapsed, unconscious and barely breathing.

The Nakamura's were kind enough to let them stay while Yuki was in the hospital recovering from exhaustion and a severe shock to her system. Every one had enjoyed working together, so it was decided that Taniyama Psychic Investigations was now

"Shibuya & Taniyama Psychic Researchers". It had been two weeks since the exorcism but Yuki still hadn't woken up yet and Lin was worried. Strangely enough, Mai was calm.

"_Yuki will wake up soon,"_ she had said, "_She just has to rest for a while."_

Naru had gone off to search for Mai as she hadn't come down to dinner and everyone (meaning Naru) was worried.

He found her on the front porch, looking out at the stars so he sat next to her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She said, her eyes never leaving the sky.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Are you alright? You missed dinner."

"I'm fine. Just wondering, who are you really?"

"Wh-what?" He tried to keep the shock out of his voice, but couldn't.

"Shibuya Kazuya isn't really your name, is it? Tell me who you are." She looked at him, her eyes curious.

"O-Oliver. Oliver Davis." He cringed, as she looked at the stars.

"Well Oliver Davis, I leave the choice up to you, though believe me, I tried to make it myself." She handed him a road map and put a permanent marker in the pocket of her shorts before standing up. She bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek before whispering in his ear.

"Gene says He loves you, idiot scientist." And with that, she was gone.

Naru sat there a moment before opening up the map to the marked page. There, circled boldly in black was a lake. He sat there, staring, unseeingly at the page, before smiling. He stood and made his way back into the house. He had a phone call to make.

Yuki woke up three days later, much to Lin's relief. John had told Masako how he felt and she had agreed to go out with him, already having developed feelings for him, which were still growing. Bou-san and Ayako had gotten into an argument that ended with a fiery kiss and were now dating. And finally, Naru had an announcement.

"I'm afraid I lied to many of you. My name is not Shibuya Kazuya. It is, in fact Oliver Davis. I'm going to go home, to England for a few weeks, to see my parents, and then I'll be returning." The hubbub broke out immediately, and Naru barely caught sight of Mai slipping out the door. He followed her out of Yuki's hospital room and up to the roof.

"Hey"

"Hello" Her voice was soft, almost silent.

"You know, a funny thing happened. I was sitting there, staring at that map, not really taking in the details of it when I realized something."

"What was that?"

"I didn't need to find Gene. Not anymore. Not if it meant that I might lose you." He said. Mai's head jerked up as she opened her mouth to say something but whatever it was, it never stood a chance as Naru's lips captured her's in a kiss.

"Stupid, arrogant, gorgeous, brilliant, wonderful man." Mai said, out of breath from the kiss, before pulling him down for another one.


End file.
